


New Discovery

by Misha C Reynard (VillainAdvisor)



Category: Freezing (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainAdvisor/pseuds/Misha%20C%20Reynard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world, Pandoras are Female and Limiters are Male. Alexander is a special case, although he still needs a male limiter and he has his eye on Aoi Kazuya, the one supposed to be partnered with Satellizer. OC X Aoi, Yaoi and Yuri</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alexander

n the world, there are Pandoras and Limiters, Women are Pandoras and Men are Limiters. It is a simple day; the sun is high, depressing clouds in the sky, and the students wandering around the academy. Kaho was looking out the window with her classmate, Arthur sitting at the desk writing up documents.

"Such a nice day, I am too much of a motherly figure to worry for Aoi?" she asked him. He shook his head, and stood up from his desk and walked over to her, putting his hands around her waist and placing his chin on her shoulder.

"No. It's sweet. Plus Aoi is the Limiter of Satellla-senpai," he said. She nodded and hoped the day would turn out nice. Suddenly an atmosphere surrounded the area and she and Arthur noticed it. They looked towards the Main Gates and saw a figure standing, he or she was wearing a long black coat, with a black hood, his or her hands had black and Red Cross gloves on them. From the clothes at the legs and shoes, it was a definite male, as he was wearing black trousers and big black boots. He walked towards the main building and Kaho with Arthur left the classroom and hurried outside. When she got outside, she noticed the man had stopped, and a crowd had gathered. He did not stop on his own, his neck and chest were being targeted by weapons of two teachers.

"State your name and reason for being here, before we kill you," said one of the teachers, Yumi Kim. The black clothed individual raised his hands and put each one on the weapons.

"Typical. These are too easy to break" he said and used that action to crush with his fingers the two bladed weapons, at his neck and chest. The teachers backed off when they saw what he did. No male could do that, since they were only possible to be Limiters, while women were Pandora, while this person before them was giving off no sense or aura of any of those.

"Who are you?" asked the other teacher who glowed blue for a second and her weapon reformed itself.

The man looked at them and placed his hand under his hood on his face and began laughing. He was laughing, until he looked at their reactions and stopped.

"This isn't a joke. You seriously don't know who I am. The Head said you would receive my transfer and arrival today," he said. The teacher looked at him oddly and took out her phone checking recent documents. One popped up, a few minutes ago and as she read it. Her eyes widened and she showed the other teacher, who got annoyed, by the showing of the expression on her face. She turned round to face the students.

"Students, please go back to your dorms. We need to have a private word with this boy," she said. The man slowly started laughing.

"Ha. You can't live with the truth you have discovered. Where is your battle arena?" he asked. His answer was three female students with their weapons ready around him.

"We battle everywhere," they said. They looked at their two teachers who nodded in agreement they could fight him. The man smiled under his hood and put his arms at his sides.

"Come attack me then bitches" he said. The females reacted to by attacking all at once. One aimed with her double bladed weapon at his side, another used a chain to attack the legs and the final one had an axe that aimed for the head. The man smiled and breathed in and out.

"Weak" he said. He bent his knees and thrust forward at the first female student, in the gut, with enough force to push her back. He then jumped above the chain and landed on the chain itself and dived down. His body moving downwards and his fist ready and as he was close to her, he deployed a powerful punch to her chin. The result was the sound of bones breaking and her falling to the ground with blood gushing from her mouth. The last one was still in swing and he swung his elbow into the axe. As his elbow connected, the blade shattered and the student was surprised and then she felt her arms being taken by force and then her whole body turned upside and slammed into the ground.

The students watching, female and male students were horrified at what they saw. A hooded man had taken on the 6th, 7th and 8th strongest Pandoras in seconds without using any weapon, just his own fists. The students on the ground tried to stand up, but their ribs were broken and their bones were cracking. The one who got hit first stood up and a blue energy formed around her, correcting her uniform and her eyes blazing blue. She readied her weapon and attacked forward.

"Double Accel," she said. She split in two and attacked. Before she could, a voice filled the area.

"Stop, this battle will continue tomorrow in the Battle Arena. Dismissed. Transfer Student Report to the Headmaster's Office." Said the voice.

The hooded man smirked and left the area and headed to the headmaster's office. The teachers and a few others students helped the injured students and gossip flowed through the whole school, of some man who had taken down three powerful students.

In the headmaster's office, the hooded man stood in front of a woman in nun clothing who sat at a desk. Beside her, on each side, stood a female student wearing red uniform, one had her eyes half closed and the other with brown hair was glaring at the transfer student.

"In the presence of myself, please take off your hood," said the Chairwoman. The hooded man gritted his teeth and took off his hood. His hair was surprising, silver with a highlight of red. His eyes were different, one was blue and the other was green.

"I am mostly surprised at what Russia had to offer, but a discovery like you, may change the tide of our battles with the Pandoras" she said. The two female students looked at their headmaster. The woman looked back at them and then at the man.

"You are dismissed. Your room is in the Pandoras Dormitory. Room 363" she said. The man bowed and left then alone. When they were alone, both students sat down on chairs opposite Chairwoman.

"Since you are the students I trust most. I will tell you who he is," she said. The students listened to her, ready to be bewildered and surprised.

"His name is Alexander Zeref Ki, and he is a Pandora," she said. The students opened their mouths. The Chairwoman began to explain.

"Years ago, to be exact 20 years ago, Russia, a Ice country, a deserted wasteland was targeted by Pandoras, but they found Pandoras were weak to extreme cold and were easily dispatched. That is where our Limiters learnt their abilities. Carrying on, since females were given Stigmata when they were born, a child was born who had silver hair. He was cast out into the cold from the age of 5 and given a few stigmata in hopes a male could be used in the war. He returned 12 years later, matured and with strength enough to single handed defeat a C- Class Pandora. Don't interrupt," she said.

"He was tested and discovered the blood running through him and his genes allowed him to accept the stigmata even though he was male. He was given one, but the stigmata itself, while in the freezing cold evolved and he has now five of them. Since he is a male, he can administer freezing also" she said.

The students were gasping for air and were in shock. What would happen to the student now, they wanted to know and wished to see his fight against the three students he had a fight with today.

Would he win or lose.


	2. Battle

A few days had passed after; the strange man had taken down some strong students. Kazuya Aoi was sitting next to his senpai, Satellizer el Bridget. He was enjoying the view, when they both heart the school bell ring. They had different classes, since Aoi was a first year and Satellizer was a second year. Both walked away to their classes, Aoi walked into his class and sat down. He was sitting next to Arthur, another Limiter and his first friend in this Academy.

The teacher walked into the room, which was filled with the chapter of the students. She took a book and slammed it onto the desk; she had in front of her. The sound silenced the whole room.

"Thank you," she said smiling. She was the History teacher, Nina Kimu. She had dark blue hair that was long and flowing, she stood 6ft 3, making her the tallest woman of the whole Academy.

"Today we have a new student. Although he arrived, a few days ago, he is a transfer student from Russia" she said. A student walked through the door, some students immediately knew who he was; the punk that had disposed of the girls without using anything but his fists, the Ice Demon.

"Introduce yourself, child," she said to the male student. He looked different from his attire a few days ago. He was wearing brown light trousers, the uniform attire. His hair colour was silver with a tint of red and the style of his hair was spiky. His right eye was blue and his left eye was green. He had two scars on his neck and even though his hands were closed off by the cuffs, there were tattoos, under them, that part of it showed on his hands, which seemed tribal. He was standing 6ft 1, his stature did not respond to his actions a few days ago, his shoulders were not that wide, his waist was thin and his arm widths seemed thinner. Although he was tall, which showed he was a fast person.

"Good morning, Class of First years, my name is Alexander Z. Ki. Take good care of me" he said smiling. The teacher pointed to his seat and he sat down. The lesson continued simply, the new student not talking much, but checking out the boys and girls. At the end of the class, Alexander walked up to Nina and asked her.

"Where do I find the Battle Arena?" he asked. The teacher looked at him and gave him a personal phone.

"This phone will show where to go, anywhere you want" she said. He smiled taking it. He walked through the rows of desks and stopped at Kazuya Aoi's desk. Aoi looked up at the new student and waved at him. Alexander put a finger on Aoi's lips and smiled.

"What a sweet and beautiful child" he said, putting the finger into Aoi's lips.

"I will soon taste you" he said walking way. What he had done caused a small uproar and some students followed Alexander to the Battle Arena. He got to the entrance and he asked the female and male students to wait a few minutes for him to get ready. He entered the Arena himself and closed the doors. Some students walked to the viewing area, but by the time they got there, Alexander had changed to his earlier clothing at the entrance of the Academy. He now had gloves on and some female students walked in with their Limiters. They stood in front of him.

"Come attack me" he said smiling under his hood. A first year shouted to her Limiter, who put his hand in front of him to start the freeze, but was thrown into the floor, by Alexander who had moved very quickly and taken down the Limiter within seconds. The first year saw her Limiter bloody and charged at him. Her Volt weapon employed which was a double bladed scythe. She swung it down onto Alexander intending to cut off his arm. Her fruitful attack, failed as she was still in the air, with her scythe stopped by one hand, Alexander crushed the Volt Weapon and pulled the scythe pole towards him with the student still holding. Alexander pushed his fist upwards. His fist connected and sent her flying backwards. As she lay on the floor, her clothes were ripped apart and she had a heavy wound in her chest.

"You are not my type" Alexander said as he had blood from her. He licked the blood and walked to the Limiter he had taken down earlier. He used his finger to pick up some blood from it and also lick it.

"I prefer this boy's blood" he said. He looked at the other three first years with their three Limiters. They spoke amongst themselves and all attacked at the same time. One had a large mace, another had two swords and the last one had projectiles like arrows that came flying at Alexander. Alexander closed his eyes, and the Limiters initiated the Freezing, which with polygon shaped froze the entire area, freezing only Alexander. The first girl attacked with her large mace attacked, it slammed down onto Alexander, but she hit nothing but earth. She had missed him, by an inch. She was bewildered and surprised even more when the second student with the sword swung both her blades down, an X shaped attack, but as she saw, she had missed him also. The third student jumped higher, and seemed to move quicker and split into two people and slam down her scythe. Both scythes stuck in the ground, but the blade had not even touched the arms of Alexander. The girls let go of their weapons and stepped back.

"What, we froze him," one of the girls said. She looked to her Limiter who was holding strong. In the viewing area, the first years were really confused, a few second years and two third years had come in and looked at the battle.

"Even in Freezing, he is able to move at that speed," the third year student said. This was Ingrid Bernstein, also called the Guardian of Order, a strict student who believed in order. She placed her hands on the window, as did the other third year; Miyabi Kannazuki, The Limiter Eater, who took new fresh Limiters and made them her own. Although, after a battle with the Ice Queen, she began to take care more of her Limiters, choosing ones with a promising power. The man in front of her, in the Arena, was making her heart beat faster.

"If the battle spirals out of control, we will have to stop him," said Ingrid. Miyabi nodded and could not wait to get her hands on that man.

The Limiters in the Arena were already tired and looked at Alexander who took off his hood and had a smile on his face. He suddenly was able to move his hands and he slammed his fists together, which seemed to break the Freezing of Three Limiters. There was a sound, which sounded like a sound boom, something moving at the speed of sound. There was another sound, as all three Limiters were engraved into a wall. All three were bleeding, and Alexander was licking and drinking their blood.

"Che, this blood is spoilt by you women," he said annoyed. The girls charged at him again, this time more enraged meaning their powers seemed to increase. Alexander looked at them and smiled.

"I will give you a treat, ladies" he said. He took off one of his gloves and revealed under them, five tattoos. Each one was a ring tattoo around one finger, but each was unique with some special symbolic icon.

"Deploy, Plot," he said. His middle finger tattoo glowed green and in his hand formed a pole, with a blade at the end. That was a Naginata, a pole with a small blade on the end, like a mix of a katana and staff. He held it to his side, the girls were too blind with rage not too care. He put two fingers in front of him.

"Speed. Decrease," he said. He vanished and appeared again, behind the three girls with his weapon. The weapon displayed blood on it. There were screams of the girls, falling to the floor and holding their arms and chests, as they were bleeding.

The viewers in the viewing room were stricken. The man was a Pandora, able to deploy weapons from himself. They watched more as the student, Alexander walked to one of the girls and swung his weapon down on her. They closed their eyes, but they heard nothing. All eyes opened to see Alexander standing on the other side of the Arena, holding his weapon. The weapon dispersed, and Alexander was looking back to his previous location.

There stood protecting the Three Pandoras and Three Limiters were two third year students. Miyabi and Ingrid, but that was still not enough, as behind them, as another third year stepped out. Cleo Brand, called Lightning Speed, the fifth strongest third year in the Academy.

"Ladies. Thank you for coming, but you are not my type" he said. The three third year students looked at him.

"WE beat you, and you tell us, how you can all do that" said Ingrid, intrigued by this student. Alexander began chuckling and held his forehead, his hand over his eyes and arched his head back. He then took away his hand and looked at them.

"Bring it," he said.


	3. Round II

The Second Round of the Battle Arena had begun. Alexander Zeref Ki called the Ice Demon versus Miyabi Kannazuki, The Limiter Eater, Ingrid Bernstein, Guardian of the Order and Cleo Brand, Lightning Speed. It was overkill, but anyone had to admit, a male student had totalled three Pandoras and their limiters without even using any special skills.

Ingrid stepped forward, about to activate her weapon, when Miyabi was already stepping forward, her Volt weapon deployed. Miyabi's weapon was eight homing daggers that floated around her.

"I am first. I want to draw blood first and then make him mine," she said. She released the daggers that flew towards Alexander. Alexander looked at them and stepped forward. Two daggers flew into him, but they flew right through him, he appeared to the left and right, there were three after images, he was using Double Accel, no Triple Accel. Miyabi was confused and charged herself at the weapons, but then felt hands wrap around her throat and crush it and be thrown to the ground. She tried to cough blood and breathe, but there was some force on her throat. She opened her eyes and tried to focus. Alexander was standing over her.

"He, he, you are dead," she said in some voice. The viewers saw three daggers fly at Alexander and he would not be able to move, since Miyabi took some strength to hold him. The daggers flew in and hit together at the same time, causing a blast. Miyabi rolled back and breathed in and out, blood pooling out of her. She turned to look at the other two.

"Play time is over. He is done for," she said. She then saw Ingrid's eyes widen and looked up where she was looking. Alexander was standing over her, with a small cut on his cheek.

"My face is not wood. Play time is over. My time is starting" he said and slammed down his fist towards her. She felt the force at the top of her skull and heard it, as did everyone else, as her skull fractured and completed shattered under his fist. Her head slammed into the ground, her face being slammed against the concrete floor. The force made the whole ground shudder and create a devastating crack around Miyabi. Alexander looked at his fist and washed it on his clothes. He walked away to his spot where he dropped his coat, but stopped when he felt something. He turned round and saw Miyabi getting up, barely. Her feet were broken, bones were fractured, muscles torn and old wounds opened up. Ingrid ran up to her as did Cleo and both helped her.

"Stop," they both told her. Her eyes showed she had only one target, Alexander. Alexander looked at her and he placed one hand on his other finger, this time on the little finger.

"Oh my god! Miyabi, what is wrong with her? What is that energy spike?" asked a few students watching her. One student knew and was shuddering.

"She is going to activate Pandora Mode," she said. It was true, the energy and air around Miyabi was static and was forming around her. Ingrid and Cleo stepped back and watched as their fellow student was turning into a Pandora for a few moments just to take down Alexander. Cleo knew herself, any student in Pandora Mode, was 10x times stronger and even if Alexander could deploy a weapon and is able to freeze a limiter, he would be no match for a Pandora.

The smoke cleared and Miyabi now stood in a new form. Her whole body structure had transformed. Her skin was white as snow; she had blue lines and symbols on her body and cupping round her breasts. Her face was covered in white; the top of her face was covered with a darker white helmet with three horns. On her back, she had seven spikes coming out and she had grown a small spiked tail. She was fighting on pure instinct as her mouth expression changed to power and hunger as she charged towards Alexander, this time moving at such a speed, which would be considered Triple Accel.

Miyabi appeared at the side of Alexander and slammed her foot into him. Everyone would think, he would be smashed into the wall. But the smoke cleared and Alexander was standing, holding the leg, with no sweat or force at him. He let go and Miyabi Pandora jumped back.

The Pandora charged again, and blue energy engulfed her, splitting her body into five copies. This was something suppressing the current Accells. All five copies attacked at the same time. The smoke cleared and the real one was at her starting position.

Alexander stood in some stance. His legs had a wide stance, his right arm was vertical and his left arm was horizontal, both were clenched in fists. But that was not what was surprising. On Alexander's arms, both equipped was a Volt Weapon. Arm Blades, the handles clenched in the fists, the blades were smooth and black carbon.

"I hoped not to use these, but why not. Volt Weapon, Shark Blade" he said. Although not a weapon used by many, it was considered a very destructive weapon, being called the 'Slicer'. Ingrid and Cleo were indeed surprised as everyone else who was watching. Alexander, the Ice Demon had now deployed two different types of weapons and had been able to stop a student in Pandora Mode.

Miyabi Pandora stood, foaming coming from her mouth. The seven spikes from her back fired out of her. Each was one metre long and was as sharp as a blade from a Pandora itself. Two fired at Alexander. They moved at the speed of sound and even created tremors in the air, which Cleo, a speed user herself, was feeling pressure from this battle.

Alexander lowered his arms. They came at his shoulders and it seemed they took contact. But Cleo could see that Alexander had easily deflected it. Cleo had used her eyes to follow the movements and since she knew how to follow speed, she saw the two daggers fly through the air and be diverted by the Slicers or Shark Blades by Alexander. Things like that from the Pandora cannot be destroyed only deflected. More of the Pandora Daggers came at Alexander. There were five of them and all moving at supersonic speeds. This time Alexander stepped forward and made a different stance, an offensive stance. His left leg forward and his body stance lowered by a few centimetres. His left arm in a vertical position and his right arm in a horizontal position, the fist pressed against the elbow of the left arm.

The first dagger flew at his right side. He switched positions of his hands and deflected with his right arm. The second dagger came out front and still in that position, stepped forward with his right leg and thrusting his left fist forward deflecting the second dagger. The third and fourth dagger came together at both sides. Alexander made a stand, his legs in one line and slammed both his arms to the sides deflecting the two daggers. The last dagger came towards his head and he brought his arms in a cross cutting motion, cutting the dagger in half.

All the six daggers that were left went back to the Pandora. She growled, the daggers forming a round her, like spider arms.

Alexander placed his fists together. He was being surrounded by a green energy, red energy forming a round the fists.

"Do you think this is the true form of Shark Blades" he said. Cleo and Ingrid stepped forward and saw the two arm blades merging together and merging over the right arm. He placed his left arm out in front and his whole left arm was covered in a black carbon silk. The two slicers formed a black carbon long bow. The energy forming around his right arm was like fire becoming bigger and more furious. He raised his right arm upwards to his chest and an arrow was forming from his right arm to his left arm. The arrow was pure blue and looked like a needle rather than an arrow.

Ingrid and Cleo and the rest of the students, every student had flocked to their computer screens watching this battle, even the Headmaster was watching as Alexander was engulfed by large amount of power.

"Сжигание Ад огня, Рагнаро́к, Замораживание Глубины нулю, Левиафана. Давай вместе уничтожим зверя передо мной," he said in a poetic way and in Russian*.{*Russian Translation - Blazing the Hells of Fire, Ragnorak, Freezing the Depths of Sub Zero, Leviathan. Come together and destroy the beast in front of me}.

The needle arrow shot forward. Alexander was a good 50 metres away from his target and it would take one second to get to Miyabi. The needle looked like a phoenix flying at Miyabi. Miyabi Pandora was still beast mode and used the six daggers to intercept the arrow, but as they came in contact they burnt to nothing within an instant.

The last dagger was broken, so Miyabi had no defence but still the shield every Pandora had would stop it. The needle cleanly passed through the shield and through the body of the Pandora, creating a gaping hole in her body. She fell to the ground, her reverting back to normal and medics arriving healing her. Ingrid and Cleo stood their ground and looked at Alexander, a little afraid of him. They looked at his expression.

"Hammerhead Phoenix. A weapon destined to Kill C Class Pandoras, Playtime and my time is over. I am getting serious and I am bored. I will defeat you both in the next round and go find myself some stress reliever with the same sex," he said. A few Limiters watching felt chills go down their spines. Aoi sitting with a few classmates and Satella touched his lips remembering what Alexander did.

"Third Round Will begin Shortly with Ice Demon vs Guardian and Lighting." Said a commentator.


	4. Round III

"Third Round Initiated," said the commentator. Alexander stood with no weapons at his side, as he had already released, it seemed although he was powerful, and he did not have limitless energy. Ingrid was the first to attack with her tonfas out ready. She burst forward, but darted to side to side. She knew that frontal attacks were no use against this opponent. A back or aerial attack might do the job. She vanished and appeared behind him, but pushed off the ground spinning in the air.

While she was spinning in the air, Cleo burst forward with her steel plated gloves as her Volt Weapon. She appeared low and thrust her fist upwards at Alexander, She made contact this time, but she felt something close around her wrist. A hand, it was strong and clenched her wrist shattering it, which made her scream, but the attention was diverted on her, she knew Ingrid would do the job.

"I will admit. I respect you for your speed. But your naivety is still pathetic," he said, letting go of her and stepping backwards as Ingrid slammed down with her weapons. Ingrid and Cleo jumped back and breathed heavily.

"How did he notice me? I was using Quadruple Accel," said Cleo, who was breathing heavily. Ingrid looked at her comrade and looked towards Alexander. He seemed different than he was when he fought the three first years and Miyabi. This person in front of the, was more controlled and seemed to have less unnecessary movements when he fought her and Cleo.

She attacked one more, this time splitting into three copies and dashing round him. One clone aimed for his shoulder, another aimed for his back, the third aimed for his leg, and Ingrid herself aimed for his face. She hoped she could land a hit.

"Naive and Pitiful, "was all Alexander said. Ingrid was of course being controlled by her emotions as she did not notice the attack. Her body was not able to react quickly enough and she was projected back, over Cleo and into a wall. She coughed blood as she was held there. She tried to get out, but she was forced more into the wall, as she felt fingers grip around her neck and were squeezing. She looked down and saw that Alexander was holding her at arm's length against the wall. She could not breathe and what was this monster. She wondered where Cleo was as she needed her help.

Cleo appeared behind Alexander and thrust her fists towards him, which were immensity quick and seemed she was creating a barrage of punches. Ingrid felt she could breathe again since Cleo had tried to attack Alexander and Alexander had dodged.

Alexander stood annoyed and looked at the two.

"I will end this now" he said. Before he could summon one more weapon, someone shouted.

"Stop. Students be healed, we will take care of this misbehaving child" said a voice. From the doors stepped out two female teachers; Yumi Kim; the physics teacher and Elize Schmitz; the doctor. Cleo and Ingrid were a little thankful but they could all stand. Elize walked over to Ingrid and began checking her vital signs.

Cleo walked over to Yumi and smiled next to her. Yumi looked down and she summoned her Volt weapon; it was a silver coloured lance. She looked at Cleo as if asking, what was the information of the student in front of them.

"His speed and strength is something that I cannot handle. He is a first year but his skill feels like a third year, to be exact that of 3rd rank" she said annoyed. Yumi was surprised. Third Years were extremely powerful Pandoras, for a first year, let alone a male to be this strong. She prepared her lance and charged towards her opponent. She did not care if he was a student, she would kill him for damaging her students like this. Her lance connected with him, but as she noticed her lance was being gripped by one hand by the student.

"This is not strength, Japanese Teachers are too weak" he said as he brought his back leg upwards towards her head. At that same time he brought closer the lance, so she would get hit, if she did not let go. She let go and jumped back, she then jumped forward and attacked Alexander once more. Alexander threw the lance in the air and stepped forward, his left foot forward, bent and his right leg also bent. He had his left arm in guard and he thrust his right arm, the fist pulsing through the air. Yumi jumped up, missing the attack by a hair length. She caught her lance and jumped back. She looked around and looked behind her, in a perfect wall, there were cracks. She looked in the direction of the force and it had come from Alexander. She was completely surprised. She turned to her side and saw that Cleo had gone and now was attacking Alexander with more fury than ever.

Cleo was pushed back and Alexander brushed dust off himself.

"Miss Kim, I wish to lift the seal?" she asked and pleaded with Yumi. Yumi knew what Cleo meant, she was asking if she could enter Pandora mode. Yumi had seen a glimpse of Alexander defeating a Pandora Mode Student. She nodded and Cleo burst forward. As she was running, her body was engulfed in a white and red light that blazed around her like flames.

She was moving now at a much higher speed that even Yumi had trouble seeing. Cleo created numerous images of herself that numbered to 10 to be exact and all attacked at the same time. Alexander was in awe at this and stopped some attacks but was pushed back. Alexander chuckled as Cleo kept attacking and it seemed Ingrid had also activated Pandora Mode as she and Cleo were in sync of their thoughts and attacked at the same time. Alexander was not ready and a great explosion was resulted.

The smoke began to clear and it showed Alexander was standing in a ripped shirt. He chuckled and fully ripped his shirt off. Although not a numerous amounts of muscles, but a four pack, he had numerous scars running all over his body and tribal tattoos. The girls in the balcony were attracted to his appearance.

"I guess I have to use Them" he said looking at the Pandora Activated Girls He touched the third ring on his hand and opened his left hand, with his left arm to his side.

"Reap, Blood Roses" he said. In his hand formed a black metal scythe that he held, with the pole on his left shoulder blade. Cleo was unfazed by this and jumped forward, but as she thrust her fist towards the head of Alexander, her steel plated gloves were stopped by the black pole of the scythe.

Ingrid appeared at his other side, Cleo, Ingrid, Elize and Yumi smiled as Alexander had only weapon, but all were shaken when Ingrid and Cleo were both thrown into the wall.

"I said Blood Roses, two weapons" he said. In his right hand was a crimson coloured scythe that was identical in shape and design as the first one, the difference was their colour. Yumi was really surprised; the first year student had stopped two Pandora Mode Students. She grew angry and looked at Eliza who had also deployed twin daggers. They both noticed that Alexander was towards them.

"Do you know why it is called Blood Roses, the edges of the blade of the scythe is shaped like teeth, is it that can cause extreme pain and torture. It can also send fear into you," he said chuckling.

Behind him, Cleo and Ingrid appeared and thrust their weapons at him. But as they did, they passed through him as it was a ghostly image of him.

"Sneaking from the back, quite good. But not enough to stop me" he said. He appeared in front of them with his back facing them.

He held the blades behind him and thrust them upwards and down and at the same time, turned his body one hundred and eighty degrees and burst forward. When he swung the scythes to the front and crossed them across his chest. He was around twenty metres from Cleo and Ingrid and he spoke two words.

"Whip and Reap," he simply said. Cleo and Ingrid both screamed in complete pain as bursts and blood sprayed from their body. They fell to their knees and finally onto their chests. They had deep wounds on their back, and in the process their clothes had been ripped off. Cleo and Ingrid were both naked and were barely conscience. Alexander turned round and placed the scythes on the ground, the poles balancing the weight on them. Alexander walked towards the girls and kneeled down on one knee. He lifted their chins and they were crying with all the energy they could.

"Please don't kill us," they begged. Alexander smiled and then glared down at them.

"I will let you live if you become my loyal subjects. Losing your pride is better than dying. You can still fight, just time to time, I will have you entertain me and do various errands for me," he said. He waited for a few seconds and they nodded and then passed out. Alexander smiled with glee. As he was down, he chuckled.

"Now now teacher, sneaking behind someone, while giving these two girls a helping hand," he said. The teachers, Yumi and Eliza were standing over him, Yumi pointing her lance at Alexander's neck and Eliza doing the same with her daggers. They retracted, knowing Alexander could kill the students with ease if he wanted to, but was leaving them alive. They stepped back and waited for Alexander to move.

Alexander stood up and turned round at them. The scythes he had standing, dispersed into green energy and his ring returned. The teachers watched him walk towards the doors of the Battle Arena.

"This fight is finished. Fighting with teachers in not on my agenda. I will see you tomorrow for your class, teach," he said to Yumi. As he left, Eliza and Yumi and more medical aids came to administer medical help to Cleo and Ingrid. Yumi watched the doors and thought to herself.

"A first year who can utilize three weapons, able to beat three students in Pandora mode and stop two teachers who were fighting at half their strength, what is happening in Russia to be able to create such a monster, that feels like...a Nova?" she finished. She was brought back to reality as she helped bring Miyabi and the other female students, including the limiters to the emergency hospital wing.

Elsewhere, Alexander walked through the hall, and gripped his arm. He was bleeding, but dabbed it with some cloth. He looked up and saw a girl standing in front of him. He composed of himself and straightened his posture. She was not so tall, shorter than Alexander. She had silver coloured hair with pigtails. A boy stood to her, which Alexander knew was her limiter. Alexander did not find either attractive.

"So, what are you?" the girl asked. Alexander grinned and walked forward. He passed the girl and stopped, smelling her scent.

"You smell of sins and lies," he said chuckling. The girl was surprised and went red. Her Limiter turned round and threw a punch at Alexander, but before connecting, his whole body paralyzed. Alexander was standing his back to them, but originating from him were pentagon green areas, which was freezing.

Alexander left the two and turned a corner and the freezing stopped. The girl fell to her knees and her limiter kneeled down also, giving a hand.

"I am alright, thank you, Mark," she said. Mark looked at her and helped her up.

"It's alright, Attia, so that guy is strong enough to stop us without creating the basic Freeze, it felt like I was choking on air," he said. Attia and Mark walked away to the infirmary.

Alexander sat in the window sill and looked out, closing his eyes.

"I miss Cold and Warm Russia," he said.


End file.
